pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dialga
is een legendarische / dual-type Pokémon uit de Sinnoh regio, geïntroduceerd in Generatie IV. Dialga is de versie mascotte van Pokémon Diamond. Dialga kent een signature move genaamd Roar of Time. Samen met Giratina en Palkia vormt Dialga het Creation Trio, waarin hij Tijd vertegenwoordigt. Biologie Dialga toont grote overeenkomsten met een Sauropoda. Hij is een groot donkerblauw wezen met enkele grote grijzen vlakken, zoals zijn borst, welke ook een diamant in het midden heeft zitten. Verder heeft hij een aantal lichtblauwen strepen over zijn lichaam lopen. Hij heeft een vinachtige structuur op zijn rug en een soort kuif op zijn hoofd, wat doet denken aan een dinosauriër. Dialga heeft verder twee hoorns op de bovenkant van zijn hoofd, twee slagtandachtige structuren op de achterkant van zijn hoofd en drie stekels op de achterkant van zijn nek. Aan elk van zijn vier porten heeft Dialga drie klauwen met dezelfde metaalachtige kleur als andere lichaamsdelen. Het vinachtige structuur op zijn rug kan worden gebruikt om de tijd stroom te controleren. Net als Giratina en Palkia heeft Dialga een gloed om zijn lichaam in de anime. Dialga heeft een blauwe gloed, Palkia paars/rose en Giratina oranje. Dialga is instaat om tijd geheel te besturen naar zijn wil, zo kan hij tijd versnellen, langzamer maken of het geheel stoppen. Net als de andere leden van zijn trio woont Dialga in een andere dimensie, hierdoor is zijn gedrag zeer moeilijk om te bestuderen. Wat we wel weten is dat Dialga zeer agressief is als het gaat om het beschermen van zijn dimensie, zijn thuis. Hierdoor komt hij terecht in meerde conflicten, zo bevecht hij Palkia als hij vindt dat deze zijn thuis bedreigd. Dialga is verder de enige Pokémon die Roar of Time kan leren. Verschijningen Games Plot significante verschijningen In Pokémon Diamond gebruikt Cyrus Dialga om een nieuwe wereld te creëren. De speler weet dit te voorkomen samen met de Lake Guardians. Dialga verschijnt opnieuw in Pokémon Platinum. Cyrus gebruikt ditmaal ook Palkia om een nieuwe wereld te scheppen, hierdoor lukt het de Lake Guardians niet om Dialga en Palkia weer onder controle te krijgen. Giratina verschijnt uit de schaduwen en stopt Cyrus, Dialga en Palkia. Als Giratina Cyrus heeft meegenomen vluchten Dialga en Palkia terug naar hun eigen dimensies. Anime Grote verschijningen Dialga verscheen voor het eerst in de tiende Pokémon film waar hij Palkia en Dakrai bevocht en bijna Alamos Town vernietigde. Dialga herverscheen in de elfde film. Terwijl hij wat water drinkt wordt hij ineens de Omgekeerde Wereld ingetrokken door een woedende Giratina. De Rebellen Pokémon is woedend op Dialga en Palkia wegens hun gevecht in Alamos Town. Dialga verschijnt vervolgens ook in het laatste deel van de Sinnoh-trilogie. Samen met Giratina en Palkia weerhoudt hij Arceus van het vernietigen van de wereld, terwijl hij Ash en zijn vrienden terug in de tijd stuurt om het verraad tegen Arceus te stoppen. Dialga verschijnt tevens in de achttiende film onder de controle van Schaduw Hoopa. Manga TCG Andere verschijningen Game Data Hoofdserie Pokédex Gegevens Game Locaties Stats Effectiviteit van types een Ring Target als item heeft, dan is de effectiviteit van Gif-type aanvallen 1×. *Van Generatie II tot en met Generatie V was de effectiviteit van Duister-type ½×. *Van Generatie II tot en met Generatie V was de effectiviteit van Geest-type ½×. }} Pokéathlon stats Aanvallen door Level-up :Let op! Onderstaande informatie is van Generatie VI. Aanvallen door level-up van oudere generaties kun je hier vinden: Dialga (aanvallen archief) Aanvallen via HM/TMs Sprites Zijspellen NPC verschijningen *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time en Explorers of Darkness en Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Dialga verschijnt als één van de hoofd vijanden in het verhaal, wel moet hierbij worden gezegd dat hij verschijnt als Primal Dialga. In de toekomst is de Temporal Tower ingestort, hierdoor heeft Dialga de controle over zichzelf verloren en een vorm van zelfbescherming aangenomen, hij blokkeert Tijd van vloeien waardoor deze stilstaat. Wanneer de speler en zijn partner terugkomen uit de toekomst om te voorkomen dat de Temporal Tower instort moeten ze een bijna Primal Dialga verslaan in een gevecht om de toren te redden. Nadat Dialga weer bijkomt is hij zo blij met wat de speler voor hem gedaan heeft, dat hij deze terug in leven brengt (de speler was verdwenen aangezien de Temporal Tower niet was ingestort en de tijd in de toekomst dus nog vloeit). Als de speler nogmaals Dialga bezoekt op de top van de Temporal Tower besluit Dialga dat hij nogmaals met de speler en zijn partner wil vechten. Als hij wordt verslagen joint hij de spelers team. In de Sky-exclusieve Special Mission In the Future of Darkness, begint het trio bestaand uit Grovyle, Dusknoir en Celibi te verdwijnen nadat Dialga nogmaals is verslagen. Dit gebeurt omdat de speler het verleden heeft gewijzigd en de toren heeft gered. Dan ineens verschijnt er een flits en is alles weer normaal, het trio vraagt aan Dialga of dit zijn werk is, maar Dialga zegt dat dit ver buiten zijn kunnen valt, maar dat er wel één wezen is, een wezen hoger dan Dialga, die de wereld en Dialga weer normaal heeft gemaakt. *Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Dialga verschijnt in een bonus missie via Ranger Net. Dialga is gewond geraakt van een gevecht met een Palkia, Dialga is vervolgens gevlucht naar het Almia Castle om te genezen. Zijn wonden veroorzaakte een tijd verstoring en hij stuurde de speler en Wendy terug in de tijd, nog voor de hoofdgebeurtenissen uit het spel, via Roar of Time. *Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs: Dialga verschijnt in de optionele Ranger Net missie: Pledge to Arceus. De speler moet Dialga vangen samen met de andere trio leden, Giratina en Palkia in de Sky Fortress, pas hierna kan de speler Arceus bereiken. Zijspellen Locaties Trivia *Voor Pokémon Omega Ruby en Alpha Sapphire was Dialga's catch rate 30. Deze is na Omega Ruby en Alpha Sapphire veranderd naar 3, dit is dezelfde catch rate die Giratina en Arceus al sinds hun eerste verschijning hadden. *Geen andere Pokémon heeft dezelfde type combinatie als Dialga. *Dialga is de langste Generatie IV Pokémon. *Dialga heeft samen met Blade Forme Aegislash de hoogste Speciale Aanval van alle Staal-type Pokémon. *De vinachtige structuur op de rug van Dialga toont grote overeenkomsten met de Time Gears. In de anime wordt de structuur groter wanneer Dialga Roar of Time gebruikt. *Dialga is de tweede Pokémon in de Pokémon Mystery Dungeon serie die een ander kleurschema vertoont welke niet gelijk is aan shiny. De eerste is Kelceon. *Hoewel Dialga geslachtloos is, wordt hij aangesproken als mannelijk in de Pokémon Mystery Dungeon serie. *Dialga was de eerste legendarische Pokémon die een belangrijke rol speelde in drie films, ook was hij logischerwijs de eerste legendarische Pokémon die een belangrijke rol speelde in vier films. *Volgens Junichi Masuda's blog was er een suggestie van het Spaanse vertaal team om de naam van Dialga te veranderen, het leek volgens hun te veel op het Spaanse woord alga, wat zeewier betekent. Afkomst Naam Oorsprong Categorie:Godheid Categorie:Legendarische Pokémon